


【锤基】阴影之地(pwp)

by Tina1997



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997
Summary: creepypasta设定smile wolf ThorxLoki the killer参照了smile dog和Jeff the killer，san值低的别去看图片，信我warning：双性，人兽，成结，ooc，黑化，三观不正





	【锤基】阴影之地(pwp)

新文章  
——————————————————————————  
By xxxx  
树林里，荒野上，城市的阴影里，总藏着那些超乎你想象的东西。那些东西，脱离的阳光下的法则，远离了社会规则的制约，野蛮生长，在他们的领地里肆意妄为。  
误闯进去，能全身而退已是万幸，更别提他们中有一些还喜欢入侵到人类的世界。

我记不清那是哪一天了，那一天我的弟弟一直吵个不停。他病了，很难受，换个大人也会哼哼唧唧，更别提是个孩子。他受了凉，肚子一直很难受。我早就和他说过游泳过不要吃那么多冰淇淋。  
我们的父母还在外面，今晚他们有一个宴会要出席，我让Mary和以往一样下班走了，我可以照顾好弟弟的，我自小就擅长这些，也许这就是为什么我的朋友们总说我应该去当个医生，或者是个老师。  
总之，那是盛夏的一天，我为了我的小弟弟忙得焦头烂额。这不是大病，但它需要时间痊愈，最少也要一天。他从早上开始就哭哭啼啼难受的很，直到晚上才有点好转，吃了一点米粥（学校里那群中国人教我的，病人吃这个真的很好），我给他开了灯，把他最喜欢的画本给他，我得先处理一下我自己的事情才能回来。  
是的，毕竟我还答应了我的朋友们给她们做手工，自从去年我把我的木工小鸟带到学校校庆日上展示之后她们就受不了了，用她们的话说就是“真想当场偷回去摆在房间里”。  
我的木工工具全在车库里，我得从后面的院子里过去。那时我刚打开车库的门，把钻头拿在手上，准备给那头小鹿雕像润色一下，然后我听见了我弟弟的尖叫。我甚至忘了放下钻头就往家里冲。

等我冲到他房间里时，我真的快要吓疯了。  
有个男人，要么就是个骨架宽大瘦骨伶仃的女人，穿着带着暗红色痕迹的白衬衫，他伏在我弟弟身上，我看不见他的手在我弟弟身上干什么，但是我弟弟尖叫不止。那绝不是什么好事。  
他察觉到有人来了，转过头来，那个时候我确定这个男人就是个怪物。他的脸泛着死气沉沉的苍白，就和福尔马林里的那些尸体一样，还有一双闪着幽光的绿眼睛。但是那张嘴，他的嘴被生生从嘴角撕裂到耳根，又被用黑色的线紧紧缝起，缝的太紧接口处都有些扭曲，缝隙里还能看见外翻的粉红色嫩肉。他看着我，就像秃鹫盯着尸体。  
他就像像一只四脚着地的动物一样，扭动身子，在我弟弟的床上把自己转过来，脊柱弯曲成一个快要断掉的弧度，我终于看见他手上拿的是什么了。那是把刀，还沾着点点红痕。  
我的弟弟蜷缩在枕头上哭泣尖叫，我突然惊醒，现在那个怪物已经下床了，他比我想象中要高，细长细长的，仿佛只剩一层皮肉裹着骨架，佝偻着身子，一步一步朝我逼进。  
“滚出去——”我几乎是顺手抄起柜子上的相框砸过去，“滚出去！别碰我弟弟——”  
现在想来我当时真是被吓疯了，忘记了害怕。那相框正中他脑门，把他砸的后退了一步，他捂着被砸到的地方，好像是被砸懵了。如果那个时候他不是被砸懵而是发怒了也许我和弟弟都会当场死去。  
他捂着脑袋，眼神变得疑惑，足够我扑过去，用手里的钻头扎他。他是被我吓着了，躲了一下，然后就从窗户跳了出去。  
我扑过去查看我的弟弟有没有受伤，万幸他除了被吓坏了一点事都没有，平静下来之后我发现我也是在抖，险些握不住我的钻头。把窗户锁紧后我打电话给我的父母，告诉他们家里进了个贼。我没法告诉他们那是个怪物，那听起来似乎像是孩子梦中的幻想。但那的确是真的。  
当晚弟弟开始发高烧，万幸第二天他就完完全全好了，又被爸妈按在床上休息了一天。  
事情已经过去几个月了，但我一直在思索那到底是什么。我有个猜想，但我不敢去确认，我也不希望有确认他的机会。我也会在网上浏览那些都市传说，我其实很喜欢Slenderan和SCP的故事，但是喜欢归喜欢，我从没想过它们会是真的，那真是个恐怖的噩梦。  
也许那真的是个噩梦，是我的大脑在应激状态下篡改了我的记忆，又或是那真的是个贼，我把他臆想成了怪物。  
如果那真的是我的臆想或是我的记忆出毛病就好，现在他又回来了，就在我的窗外，他进来了……

 

他跪在落叶堆里，身无寸缕，四肢着地也快撑不住自己。所有的呻吟被堵成不成语句的音节，野兽的膻腥味呛得他快要落下泪，但是身体依然食髓知味地把那活儿往嘴里吞。  
就在他后面，跪趴的两腿被野兽用前爪强行分开，野兽低下头，埋首于那浑圆挺翘的臀肉间，粗糙的舌一路向下，灵活地按压那些细小的褶皱，细细把它们舔平，润湿，肉穴收缩着。身下人敏感的发颤，喉咙里嗯唔一声，不自觉地微微扭动。野兽不断换着花样刺激他，舌头时而舔舐，时而在洞口轻轻戳刺，只等那个洞口由内而外把自己湿润绽放。  
他被舔的头脑发胀，嘴中野兽的阴茎也愈发涨大，他只能卖力地吸吮它，像幼年时舔舐棒棒糖那样，自上而下一点一点把那巨物打湿，然后把它整个含入口腔为了让自己等一下好过一点。  
他的身下已经一塌糊涂，不只是后面那个小洞，还有中间那个雌穴。这是个不是秘密的秘密。现在那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，泥泞不堪，野兽的口水和他自己的淫液混合起来，把他的耻毛沾湿成一丛一丛。  
猛然野兽一个挺腰，粗大的阴茎冲进他的喉咙，恰好野兽的舌头也刺入他的后穴，生生把他的眼泪憋出来。喉咙反射性的一箍一箍吸着龟头，把那里伺候的很舒服，身后长长的舌头在体内四处蹂躏，柔软的肉块顶弄着肠肉，把每一条褶皱都抚平。小洞颤抖着，瑟缩着，不知所措的颤动，又放浪无匹地夹紧。于是野兽更加用力地撞击他的屁股，把他往自己的阴茎上送。  
“唔……啊……”口水顺着他合不上的嘴角淅淅沥沥流下，被强行撑开的嘴角发酸，野兽坚硬的毛发刺得他又痒又疼。他缩着身子想躲，奈何被撞的连连向前，直把野兽吞到最深处，连嗯嗯呜呜的声音也发不出了，只能嘶嘶地抽气。  
上方的野兽身体突然抖了一下，背部大幅度弓起。他知道它就要到了，他习惯性地想要抽身。然而野兽这个时候深入他体内的长舌却碰到了他的前列腺，瞬间他就软了身子，任由那个怪物射进他的喉咙，填满他的口腔。  
“咕……”他努力张大口吞咽那些精液，但还是有一些顺着他的嘴角滑下。还有一些甚至从他的伤口缝隙里渗出，他顾不上那些了，现在他后面还痒得很。

接着那头野兽后退，把自己抽了出来。他跪趴在那里，还因为情欲的折磨而浑身酥软，无力挣扎，接着他就被那只野兽一把掀翻，露出柔软的腹部。  
“嗯啊……你……”野兽可没理会他的呼喊，半推半咬把他弄到一个足以让他躺下的石头上，他一抬头发现这个高度自己的下体正好对准了野兽的下半身。这个认知让他浑身发热，阴茎硬的厉害，雌穴里更是潮水泛滥。他双手往下，掰开自己的双腿，把自己摆出一个放浪的姿势，绿眼睛里直直映出月光下那头巨兽的身影。  
月光下那是头大到恐怖的灰狼，肌肉可怕的隆起，下脸皮被撕掉了，露出血红的肌肉和白森森獠牙，而那嘴角，也是一同被撕裂，扯出一道类似微笑的口子。  
“来啊，操我……来啊，哥哥……”Loki手指一路向下，深入濡湿的毛发，两根雪白纤细的手指在黑色的耻毛中翻搅，挑开肉唇，把那个已经湿漉漉黏糊糊的雌穴展示出来，展示他已经有多么湿润滋滑，多么迫不及待的要迎接接下来的插入。  
巨兽的鼻尖蹭到了他的两腿之间，湿润的触感和火热的气息打在那个敏感之地，他本能地想夹紧腿，利爪按紧了雪白纤弱的腿根。野兽的鼻尖湿润粗糙，蹭过的地方都留下火星一般隐隐的瘙痒。然后，那一团软肉就挤进了他的雌穴。  
那真是比刺激后面还要快乐数倍的感觉，Loki瞬间就夹紧了野兽的脑袋，血肉和冰冷的牙齿抵上腿间幼嫩的肌肤。粗糙的舌尖摩擦着敏感的软肉，逼得Loki放声尖叫，泪水涟涟。偶尔巨狼抽出舌头时还会去顺带照顾一下他的阴蒂，它灵活的舌头卷弄那个小小的，青果一般粉嫩的器官，直到它变成成熟诱惑的深红，任人采撷。  
“哥哥……快一点…嗯…”那一点点的舌头怎么够，他想被填满，由内而外的，前前后后都被填满。他的前后都在叫嚣着不满足。  
但是那头野兽似乎不打算让他称心如意，它逗弄他的雌穴，轻车熟路地玩弄他所有的敏感点，让他像个荡妇似的扭腰挺胸把自己往野兽的嘴里送。然后又在他快要高潮的那一刻，抽身而去，只是细密的吮吻他的外阴。让Loki在这不上不下的境地中一边呻吟一边哭泣。  
最后他还是受不了的哭着求饶，在石头上瑟缩起身子，透过一层朦胧的水光看向他月光下恶魔一般的哥哥：“哥哥……Thor……唔……我错了……求你……”  
“你错在哪儿了？”巨狼终于说出来今晚的第一句话，隆隆的声音在他腐烂的胸膛里回荡，Loki恍惚间还以为听到了雷声。  
“我不该……去找嗯……那个姐姐……”Loki泪眼朦胧，缩在Thor身下的阴影中，未舒缓的情欲还纠缠着他。他在无意识中并上两腿，摩擦自己的肉唇以暂缓这难耐的痒意。

一个小时前他外出捣蛋，这就是他的天性。自从变成了这样他就格外喜欢欺负那些有哥哥姐姐的孩子，看他们尖叫哭泣，欺骗他们他们的哥哥姐姐才不会爱他们。  
他清楚地记得那一天那个姑娘为了保护弟弟生生砸了他。虽然那天Thor抱着他为他舔了好久的伤口，那天的性爱也是无比温存浪漫。但是他就是记仇。  
就当他准备顺着树枝爬进那个姑娘家中吓唬她一下时，哗啦一声就被扯下了树，一下掉在他哥哥的面前。  
巨狼当时的神态可以说是非常不妙了，他弓着背低着头，全身的肌肉隆起，带着天神一般的怒火。  
见鬼，Thor怎么会在这里？他明明是甩掉他了！  
这头愤怒的狼就这么叼着他，一路狂奔了几十公里把他丢在这里，把他甩得头晕眼花，然后一言不发地压着他开始操。

 

巨狼似乎满意了这个答复，他移开压在Loki肚子上的前爪，爬到Loki上方压住他。Loki几乎是在Thor移动的那一刻就张开了双腿绕上了他的腰，热切欢迎他的到来。狼型的Thor就和他的人形一样，宽肩窄腰，一身硕大的肌肉让Loki欲罢不能。  
Thor顶上Loki的后穴，对着那个泛着水光不住开合的小洞毫不犹豫地一捅到底。穴口吃力地吞咽着，吮吸着，被过度拉伸的肠壁僵直着，和它的主人一起陷入崩溃的境地。  
Loki头脑发白，身下那儿又疼又爽，被一捅到底的快感和痛处让他只能像条脱水的鱼一样挣扎喘息，张了张嘴也没能叫出来，眼泪哗哗流的更凶。他在Thor的身子底下痉挛颤抖，阴茎也因为这股冲击软乎乎地趴成一团。  
Thor暂时没有动，他舔着Loki脸颊上用黑线缝合的伤口，一点一点细密地把属于他的那些白浊舔净，最后用只剩牙齿的吻部蹭弄Loki的嘴唇。满嘴的血腥味扑到Loki脸上，仿佛他刚刚吃过人。  
Loki无意识中扒紧了Thor按在他头边的爪子，然后啊呜一口咬在那堆乱丛丛的狼毛里。泪花儿冒的更凶。  
Thor很有耐心地舔舐安抚Loki，舔过敏感的喉咙和锁骨，顺便轻咬一下小巧的喉结。他一路来到Loki的胸膛，用牙尖和舌头戳刺爱抚那小小的乳头。他的弟弟浑身苍白瘦弱到可怕，只是一个深呼吸就能数清他的肋骨，那两粒小小的乳头也是贫血似的浅红色，泛着不健康的白。  
Loki有些晕眩，他的下身疼痛不已，胸前又被亲昵地爱抚。利齿戳弄带来的细微刺痛，然后又被粗糙的舌尖舔去，留下麻痒的快感。浑身如同过电一样，快感一阵一阵冲击他的大脑，他的阴茎，他的雌穴。Loki咬着Thor的爪子，把所有羞耻的呻吟堵在喉咙里，只给Thor留下喉咙里的闷哼。  
等到Thor终于收手时，两个小巧艳红的乳尖已是傲然挺立，泛着盈盈水光，连带着Loki的身体也泛起情潮的红。Thor满意地对它们哈了一口气，换来Loki触电一般的扭动。  
“哥……动一下……快……”后穴的痛感渐渐舒缓，疲软的阴茎也是半抬头，取而代之的是舒爽和不满。被填满和拥抱的感觉让他飘飘欲仙，但他还想更进一步。Loki勾着Thor的腰，一点一点把他往下压。坚硬的狼毫蹭过柔嫩的柱体，Loki浑身一颤，舒爽地叫了一声，身体也愈发柔软。  
Thor对此唯命是从，他弯曲前爪压下身子，这样他的整儿身子就完全压在Loki身上，接着他摆动腰肢，大力抽出又狠狠刺入，每一下都精准撞上Loki的前列腺。纤细的怪物在他身下哭叫，扭动，腿间一片狼藉，独属于女性的穴口汁水流个不停，脚趾不住蜷缩又伸展。他死死扯住巨狼的毛发，绿眼睛失焦地看着不知名的方向， 在巨兽的阴茎上挺腰挣扎。他哭着求饶说不要了求你了哥哥，身子却更加贪婪地吞着Thor，一口一口都咬的满满，满足于身下粗暴的蹂躏。  
Thor的时间很长，但是Loki没有那么能承受。野兽的抽插又快又猛，Loki的前面高潮了一次又一次，最后他的阴茎可怜兮兮地颤抖着，因快感再一次挺立，却吐不出一点东西。于是下一轮就换成了他雌穴的高潮。从那个小洞里射出的淫液喷洒在Thor的腹部，源源不断。  
Loki脱力地揽着Thor的脖子，埋首在那儿的毛发里哭喊，泪水和口水糊了满脸，把那儿的毛搞得一团糟。算不上柔软的狼毫蹭着他的乳头，他的阴茎，还摩擦着他红肿的阴唇，电流滑过他的全身。他被困在干性高潮里，还被Thor顶的前前后后不停滑动。他连挣都挣不开，Thor压的很用力，把他逼在那一点空间里，要他吃下所有的的撞击和快感。大腿根发酸地打颤，被毛蹭过的地方火辣辣的又痒又麻。他已经被操坏了，腰肢瘫软，满身白浊，几乎都能预见到明天自己合不拢腿身后还淌着精液的样子

“……我只是不想那个孩子以后不再信任他的姐姐真的不会保护他的话。”巨狼突然在他耳边吐出呢喃一般的话语。  
Loki废了好长一段时间才明白Thor在讲什么，他努力转动被操成一片空白的头脑，试图去理解那其中的含义。  
“我知道你不信任我，那个时候……我应该赶过去的……”Thor死死用身子压着他，下半身倒是没有停止撞击。Loki一边嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟，一边抓着狼毛试图抬头去看Thor的眼睛。  
“我们的悲剧，不该重演了，都是我的错……”巨狼发出哭泣一般的声音，这让Loki瞬间清醒了一半。

“你没错……”他拼着力气扯着狼毛，把那傻乎乎的狼扯过来要它看着他。背对着月光狼的眼睛是深沉的蓝色。  
“我……没有不相信你……你个傻子，我知道你回不来。”Loki一边啃上Thor的鼻尖，拽着他脖子上的毛不准它逃跑，一边恶狠狠夹着Thor的阴茎，快感上来他险些又要软了身子失了气势。为什么他要一边被干着屁股一边还要给这头傻狼做心里辅导！  
Thor被夹得喉咙里嗷的一声，突然发觉自己的下半身开始有了反应，急急往后退去：“Loki，要成结了……！”  
因为Loki怕疼，他从不敢在Loki体内成结。  
Loki气的快要再死一次，身后的空虚让他一时半会有点不适。“那就插我前面！”他强忍着浑的酸痛和疲软，扯着Thor不让他走。

这一次没了之前的粗暴，娇嫩的雌穴借着润滑一点一点咬着野兽火热湿滑的阳具，餍足浪荡地收缩。肉体摩擦间，响亮的水声混合在娇媚的呻吟里。

“哥哥……去前面……对……那里……啊啊……”被触到敏感点，雌穴猛然收紧咬死了挺弄的肉棒。Thor立刻得令般地对准这一点开始狂操猛干，一下一下在肉壁收缩时强行拖出，他退出时拽出些许嫩肉，后来Loki渐渐跟不上他的节奏，他甚至在Loki的阴道还在收缩时就捅了进去！Loki浪叫连连，眼前发白，眼角的泪水不住滑下。他亲吻灰狼下颚血红的肌肉，虔诚得如同信徒亲吻神明的足尖  
“哥……你想不想要小狼崽……”他一边亲吻，一边播撒诱惑，“往里……对……那里啊啊……哥哥……射进去……”Thor撞进了他的子宫口，那是他最深的秘密。  
Thor恰巧就在此时成结，膨大了几倍的龟头当即就卡住了那个青涩的小口。Loki只觉得身子里一阵被撑开的酸痛和快感直冲脑门，接着一股热流就射进了他的子宫——  
他瞪大了眼，双手徒劳地在Thor背上抓弄。那真是太烫了太多了，Thor射的太猛，而且那股热流还没有停歇的迹象，狠狠冲刷着他的子宫壁，他都能感觉到那些滚烫的液体在他的子宫里涌动。  
“哥……啊……Thor……不要了不要了……”这根本没用，Thor舔着他的眼睛，为他拭去泪水，朦胧的泪光中他看见Thor温柔的蓝眼睛。Thor的舌头滑进他的唇间，搅弄他的口腔，舔过他的上颚，铁锈的味道充斥在他的唇间。他含着他哥哥的舌头，身下卡着哥哥的阴茎，接受那火热的，过量的灌溉。身下吐出一波又一波汁水，他不知道自己被Thor这么弄高潮了几次。最后只能躺在Thor身下无力地哼哼，嘴里咬着那团软肉，不知道是谁的口水顺着脸颊滑落。  
Thor射了很久，等他的结消去，退出Loki的身体时，小怪物早就被他喂得肚子滚圆。子宫被撑到极限，吃不下的精液顺着已经被干成艳红色的阴户淌出，在他身子底下积成一小滩。  
Loki早就意识模糊了，大张的腿微微抽搐着，两个小洞都呈现出被操熟的艳红，喘息着，收缩着。  
巨狼退后几步，小心把Loki瘫软的身子拱到背上，背着他慢慢向他们的小屋走去。

他有太多需要解释了。  
他想等Loki醒来之后，再告诉Loki他杀了当初那个害他变成怪物的男孩。明天他的死讯就会登上报纸，镇长之子被野兽咬的面目全非，Loki会喜欢这个。  
也许作为人类时他还会有一点良知和底线，但是他本身就是因为牵挂着发疯死去的弟弟而复活的怪物，他的弟弟是个小疯子，他也好不到哪里去。要怪就去怪那只咬走了他一半脸皮的狼吧，谁叫它唤醒了他。  
复活后他的下半张脸皮无论是人形还是兽形都没有救了，再一次见面的Loki反倒是不嫌弃。他嘴角缝着黑线，就像那个万圣节的骷髅，瘦高细长又苍白。Thor用还算湿润的鼻尖去蹭他，Loki咯咯笑着倒进他的皮毛里。

他还记得那一天他在那个破碎的家里发疯地寻找，记得当他冲进家门时Loki那个令人心碎的模样。

“你为什么不来救我！为什么啊哥哥！”Loki的刀插进他的心脏前，他还一直想着要把他的弟弟带去医院给他治疗伤口。Loki那么怕疼，谁把他的嘴角撕裂成了微笑的样子，他要宰了那个混蛋。

是的，今晚他会找到Loki纯粹是巧合，Loki是被他的怒火吓怕了才会没看清他嘴角的血迹。他找到了当年欺负Loki的孩子们，十年过去他们以为一切已经被淡忘，但是今晚只是一个开始。

他有的是耐心。

 

end


End file.
